Venom
Venom (рус.— Яд,'' злоба'') — британская метал-группа, образованная в 1979 году. Наряду с Motörhead, оказавшими на Venom самое непосредственное влияние, считается одной из прото-трэшевых команд, но при этом, как и Mercyful Fate, относится к первой волне блэк-метала. Venom одними из первых начали использовать сатанинскую тематику текстов и сатанинскую символику на сцене, хотя позднее участники группы заявляли, что это был коммерческий ход, и они не являются приверженцами сатанизма. Многие трэш, блэк и дэт-метал-группы, такие как Mayhem, Slayer, Anthrax, Testament, Exodus, Morbid Angel, Sepultura, Celtic Frost, Metallica, Megadeth черпали вдохновение в песнях Venom. Песня «Mayhem with Mercy» (рус.— Милостиво изувечить) дала название известной блэк-металлической группе Mayhem. Несмотря на свой вклад в развитие экстремального метала, группа никогда не была популярна в широких кругах. История группы 'Ранние годы (1978—1981)' В первоначальный состав вошли участники трех разных групп: Guillotine (рус.— Гильотина), Oberon и Dwarf Star (рус.— Карликовая звезда). Первоначальный состав группы Guillotine был такой: Джеффри Данн и Дейв Ратерфорд исполняли гитарные партии, Дин Хьюитт — басовые, Дейв Блэкман — вокальные и Крис Мёркейтер — барабанные. Блэкман и Мёркейтер были заменены на барабанщика Энтони Брея (род. 17 сентября 1957 года в Ньюкасле) и вокалиста Клайва Арчера из группы Oberon. Вскоре басиста Дина Хьюитта сменил Алан Уинстон. В это время родилось название «Venom». Поздней осенью 1979 года, Конрад Лант, ранее игравший в группах Dwarf Star и Album Graecum, занял место Дейва Ратерфорда. После увольнения Уинстона, Лант стал исполнять бас-гитарные партии. Члены группы взяли себе новые сценические псевдонимы. Арчер стал зваться «Jesus Christ» (Иисус Христос), Лант — «Mr. Cronos» (Мистер Кронос), Брей — «Tony Abaddon» (Тони Абаддон), Данн — «Jeff Mantas» (Джефф Мантас). Основное влияние на образовавшуюся группу оказали Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Motörhead и Kiss. Участники Venom упомянули, что источником вдохновения для них служили также: Queen, The Who, Deep Purple, Sex Pistols, Van Halen, The Tubes и The Rolling Stones. С самого начала карьеры, Venom часто использовали сатанинскую тематику текстов и символику, однако участники группы не были сатанистами и использовали такой имидж, чтобы шокировать зрителя. Музыкальный критик Брэдли Торрино назвал группу «насмешливой». В апреле 1980 года группа записала пластинку с тремя песнями: «Angel Dust» (рус.— Прах ангела), «Raise the Dead» (рус.— Воскрешение мертвых) и «Red Light Fever» (рус.— Бордельная лихорадка). Вскоре после этого, были записаны еще 6 песен (на их запись было потрачено всего 50 фунтов). В песне «Live Like an Angel» (рус.— Живи как ангел), Конрад Лант взял на себя обязанность вокалиста. Вскоре Арчер покинул группу, и Venom превратилась в трио. 'Классический состав (1981—1986)' Первым выпуском Venom стал сингл «In League with Satan»/«Live Like an Angel» (рус.— В союзе с Сатаной/Живи как ангел), изданный на лейбле Neat Records. В том же году они выпустили свой первый полноформатный альбом «Welcome to Hell» (рус.— Добро пожаловать в Ад). Хотя качество записи плохое, а музыка на альбоме сомнительного качества, выпуск Welcome to Hell был отличным ходом для того времени. Venom были быстрее и тяжелее, чем большинство их групп-современников. Хотя сатанизм и другие мрачные темы встречались в тяжелой музыке, они не были так выразительны, как у Venom. Лант сказал, что такое «торжество зла» было вызвано желанием «переплюнуть» таких музыкантов, как Оззи Осборн из Black Sabbath, который «пел о злых вещах и раскрывал тёмные образы, но испортил всё фразой „Oh, no, no, please, God, help me!“ (рус.— „О, нет, нет, пожалуйста, Боже, помоги мне!“)». Второй альбом группы, названный «Black Metal» (рус.— Черный металл) оказал важнейшее влияние на развитие блэк-метала, трэш-метала, дэт-метала и связанных с ними стилей (часто их объединяют под названием «экстремальный метал»). Множество определяющих элементов данных жанров было впервые использовано в песнях написанных Конрадом Лантом с его уникальным вокалом, а также гитарными ритм и соло-партиями Джеффри Данна. Хотя, позже группу назовут важной, ни один из её первых двух альбомов не продавался хорошо со своего первого выпуска. В то время как многие из их британских коллег стали знаменитыми или получили благосклонность критиков (или отошли от метала к хард-року, как Def Leppard), критики всё ещё называли Venom «тремя клоунами». Пытаясь доказать, что они серьёзно занимаются музыкой, Venom записали At War with Satan (рус.— Воюя с Сатаной) в 1984 году. Эпичная 20-минутная заглавная песня с элементами прогрессивного рока заняла всю первую сторону пластинки. На второй стороне были скоростные «боевички», которыми знаменита группа. В 1985 году, Venom выпускают четвертый альбом, названный Possessed (рус.— Одержимые). Он не был так успешен, как предыдущие альбомы. Вскоре Данн покинул группу, решив заняться сольной карьерой. 'Смены в составе и уход Ланта (1987—1996)' Два гитариста: Майк Хики и Джим Клэр заменили Данна. Пятый альбом группы — «Calm Before the Storm» (рус.— Затишье перед бурей) вышел в 1987 году. На нём, группа отошла от сатанинской тематики в угоду фэнтезийному материалу в стиле Толкина. Даже «Possessed» получил больший успех, чем этот альбом, и Лант, Клэр и Хики покинули Venom, после чего ушли в гастроли с сольным проектом Конрада Ланта — Cronos. Брей остался в группе один, но он смог уговорить компанию Music for Nations выпустить новый альбом Venom на лейбле Under One Flag, с использованием демо-песен с Deadline, которые были записаны с предыдущим составом, но никогда не были выпущены. В 1988 году, Брей предложил исполнять вокальные и басовые партии Тони Долану из группы Atomkraft. Брей и Долан написали новый материал после чего в группу вернулся Данн и пришел ритм-гитарист Эл Барнс. Вместе они записали Prime Evil, (рус.— Древнее зло) в 1989 году, Tear Your Soul Apart (рус.— Разрывая твою душу), в 1990 и Temples of Ice (рус.— Храмы льда), в 1991, после чего Барнс покинул группу и его заменил Стив Уайт, ранее игравший в Atomkraft. Они выпустили The Waste Lands (рус.— Затерянные земли) в 1992 году. Он также не принёс успеха. Music for Nations отказал в выпуске следующих альбомов. Ушли Долан и Данн, и Venom окончательно распался. Брей продолжал выпускать компиляции и живые записи до 1995 года. 'Воссоединение классического состава (1995—1999)' В 1995 году, Лант, Данн и Брей воссоединились и стали хедлайнерами фестиваля Waldrock Festival в июне 1995 года. Они записали и собственными силами выпустили мини-альбом Venom '96. В него вошли четыре перезаписанных и одна новая песня, записанные на лейбле SPV. Следующей записью группы стал альбом Cast in Stone (рус.— Высеченные на камне»), выпущенный в 1997 году. На него вошёл новый материал и перезаписанные песни, выпущенные группой в ранних 80х. 'Позднее творчество (1999-настоящее время)' Брей покинул Venom в 1999 году. Его заменил брат Конрада Ланта — Энтони, под псевдонимом «Antton». В 2000 году, в этом составе был выпущен Resurrection (рус.— Воскрешение) на лейбле SPV. Тем не менее, в 2002 году, Данн опять покинул группу, и его заменил вернувшийся Хики. В конце 2005 года, Venom выпустили 4х-дисковый бокс-сет MMV, на который вошли: эксклюзивный мини-плакат «Семидневное европейское турне с Metallica», 60-страничную книгу с картинками и интервью. На диски вошли: хорошо известные песни, а также их демо-версии; редкие живые записи и ауттейки (песни, которые не вошли на альбомы). Позже, группа выпустила альбом Metal Black (рус.— Металлическая чернота»). В 2007 году, Хики был заменен на гитариста, с псевдонимом «La Rage». В следующем году, в этом составе был записан и выпущен Hell (рус.— Ад). Энтони Лант покинул группу, сконцентрировавшись на своей группе DEF-CON-ONE. Его заменил ударник Дэнни «Dante» Нидем. 28 ноября 2011 года, группа выпустила Fallen Angels (рус.— Падшие ангелы). Жанр Venom были одним из первых воплощений экстремального метала и повлияли на многие трэш-метал, блэк-метал, дэт-метал-группы, но жанр, в котором играет группа, был предметом обсуждения. Разные журналы определяли его по-разному. Больше всего как блэк-метал, трэш-метал и спид-метал. Состав 'Нынешние участники' *Конрад «Cronos» Лант — бас-гитара, вокал (1979—1987, 1995 — настоящее время) *La Rage — гитара (2007 — настоящее время) *Дэнни «Dante» Нидем — ударные (2009 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Энтони Брей — ударные (1979—1999) *Джеффри Данн — гитара (1979—1986, 1988—2002) *Клайв «Jesus Christ» Арчер — вокал (1979—1980) *Майк «Mykvs» Хики — гитара (1986—1987, 2005—2007) *Джим Клэр — гитара (1986—1987) *Тони Долан — вокал, бас-гитара (1988—1992) *Аластер «Big Al» Барнс — гитара (1988—1991) *Стив «War Maniac» Уайт — гитара (1992) *Энтони Лант — ударные (2000—2009) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1980 — Demon *1982 — To Hell and Back 'Студийные альбомы' *1981 — Welcome to Hell *1982 — Black Metal *1984 — At War with Satan *1985 — Possessed *1987 — Calm Before the Storm *1989 — Prime Evil *1991 — Temples of Ice *1992 — The Waste Lands *1997 — Cast in Stone *2000 — Resurrection *2006 — Metal Black *2008 — Hell *2011 — Fallen Angels *2015 — From The Very Depths 'Мини-альбомы' *1985 — American Assault *1985 — Japanese Assault *1985 — Nightmare *1985 — Canadian Assault *1986 — French Assault *1986 — Scandinavian Assault *1987 — German Assault *1987 — Italian Assault *1990 — Tear Your Soul Apart *1996 — Venom '96 'Синглы' *1981 — In League with Satan *1982 — Bloodlust *1983 — Die Hard *1984 — Manitou *1984 — Warhead *1985 — Nightmare *2006 — Antechrist 'Концертные альбомы' *1985 — Official Bootleg *1986 — Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *1997 — The Second Coming *2002 — Bitten *2003 — Witching Hour 'Сборники' *1985 — From Hell to the Unknown… *1986 — The Singles 80—86 *1991 — Acid Queen *1992 — The Book of Armageddon *1993 — In Memorium *1993 — Leave Me in Hell *1993 — Skeletons in the Closet *1996 — Black Reign *1998 — New, Live, and Rare *1999 — From Heaven to the Unknown *1999 — Old New Borrowed & Blue *1999 — Buried Alive *2000 — The Collection *2000 — Court of Death *2001 — Formation of the Wicked *2001 — The Venom Archive *2001 — Greatest Hits & More *2002 — Darkest Hour *2002 — Kissing the Beast *2002 — Welcome to Hell *2002 — Triple Dose of Venom *2002 — Lay Down Your Soul! *2003 — In League with Satan *2003 — The Seven Gates of Hell — Singles 1980—1985 *2005 — MMV — BoxSet Галерея ' ' Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы Великобритании Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы трэш-метала Категория:Группы спид-метала Категория:Группы NWOBHM Категория:Группы прото-блэка Категория:Группы экстремального метала Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы панк-метала Категория:Группы тру-блэк-метала Категория:Коллективы из Ньюкасл-апон-Тайн Категория:Коллективы из Нортумберленда Категория:Коллективы из Северо-Восточная Англии Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке